


【全職|新生代中心】忙中有錯

by JLLDRP



Series: 全職高手衍生-原著背景友情向 [1]
Category: F - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: ★ 參加2019台灣全職only徵稿的偽·推理小劇場。★ 前情提要請點這裡：真凶永遠只有一個！★ 比賽日程與各隊主客場訊息，參考原著第1311-1313章。





	【全職|新生代中心】忙中有錯

　  
　　「大家都累了，明天再復盤吧。」

　　結束比賽的興欣隊員前往下榻的飯店之後，隊長葉修如此宣布。

　　「可是老大說過，記憶新鮮的時候，復盤效果是最好的。」包榮興第一個表示意見。

　　「你們年輕人不怕累，我們可是老人家呢！都早點睡！」魏琛不耐煩道。

　　客場比賽，物質條件本就比較克難，這次只有葉修和魏琛的房間有老舊的電腦設備，但是陳果嫌棄他倆的房間煙霧繚繞，要他們別禍害隊裡的小孩子，復盤只能回去再進行──這理由當然不好直說。

　　安文逸回到自己的房間後，還有些恍惚。成為團隊賽的MVP，是他從來都不敢希求的成就，此刻他卻做到了，飄在雲端的感覺太過不真實。

　　「群裡突然跳出好多消息。」室友喬一帆的聲音打斷他的思考。

　　「什麼消息？」安文逸脫掉鞋襪和隊服外套，也掏出了手機。

　　「我看一下，應該是恭喜你的……」喬一帆率先做出猜測，點開他們新生代的交流群。

　　的確有許多條恭喜安文逸的消息，繼續往下捲動之後，喬一帆的神色變得微妙起來：「大家在討論神領野圖BOSS刷新呢──」

　　「職業選手哪有時間……」安文逸說到一半察覺不對，立時改口：「比賽剛剛結束，的確有時間。」

　　「如果不是在客場，我們可能剛好趕上？」喬一帆繼續捲動著消息。

　　「去通知隊長他們？」安文逸想起葉修魏琛的房間是有電腦的。　

　　「嗯，你聯絡隊長，我聯絡會長。」說完，喬一帆開始搜尋通訊錄中伍晨的號碼。

　　「我看看號碼。」安文逸拿起客房電話正要撥出，緊盯著手機螢幕的喬一帆突然說：「呃……消息好像是假的……」　　

　　「怎麼這樣？」安文逸也愣住，但隨即他恢復了冷靜：「對呢，如果真的刷新，早就讓自家去搶了，哪有奔走相告的道理？」

　　「可是，第一條消息是英杰發的。」喬一帆指著自己的手機螢幕：「我覺得……他應該不會說謊吧？」

－－－

聯盟未來的花朵　2032/02/28　導出聊天紀錄　　

22：49　　

木恩撤回了一條消息。　　

木恩：對不起，發錯了。大家當沒看到吧。　　

韶光換：我TMD看了什麼？　　

流雲：嘻嘻。［螢幕截圖］　　

【木恩：大家！邪惡的巫妖領主刷新了！ 位置（1355，1706）！】　　

22：50　　

木恩：［難過成球.jpg］　　

八音符：英杰你也有失手的時候！！！讓我大笑三聲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！

靈魂語者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。　　

冬蟲夏草：英杰，我們談談。［不想說話.jpg］　　

鸞輅音塵：廟藥互捅，從小培養。［沉痛.jpg］　　

韶光換：小戴，你太污了。　　

鸞輅音塵：我哪裡污了？［木凳狗呆.jpg］　　

22：51　　

潮汐：是我少見多怪了嗎？原來國內的傳統是看到野圖刷新就通知大家？　

潮汐：而且，發現者竟然完全不居功，立刻就把消息撤回？　　

潮汐：沒想到在這個競爭激烈的圈子，也能看到中國人謙讓的美德，真是令人感動。　　

花繁似錦：白薯，你誤會了。［汗如雨下.jpg］　　

飛刀劍：我覺得還是別解釋了吧……　　

潮汐：還有，污是什麼意思？　　

八音符：污是巫的諧音，就是巫妖領主的代號，小趙的意思是說，小戴像巫妖領主一樣充滿智慧。　　

韶光換：我去……　　

鸞輅音塵：［我鼓掌.jpg］　　

22：55　　

【一葉之秋撤回了一條消息】　　

唐三打：［螢幕截圖］　　

【 一葉之秋：哪裡刷新了！騙子！】　　

一葉之秋：唐日天你活膩了，競技場。　　

唐三打：放馬過來。　　

莫敢回手：果然沒有。　　

誰不低頭：白跑一趟。　　

長河落日：不用找了。＠零下九度　　

韶光換：散布虛假中獎訊息，請大家一起譴責＠木恩

－－－　　

　　喬一帆看到好友被聲討，就算知道是開玩笑，心情也無法淡定，抱著手機立刻開始敲字。

－－－　　

22：56　　

一寸灰：我相信小高不是故意的。　　

木恩：我是在遊戲中看到的。［螢幕截圖］　　

【

[世界]066：邪惡的巫妖領主刷新啦　22:30:45　　　

[世界]066：座標（1355，1706）　22:30:45　　　

[世界]066：求組隊😳　22:30:46　　　

[世界]謊言之井：竟然刷新了？？？　22:30:50　　　　　

[世界]戀愛檸檬：本週第一次啊！！！　22:30:55　　】　　

木恩：太緊張了，完全忘記要求證，真是抱歉。　　

飛刀劍：你本來是想發到微草小群的吧？　　

木恩：對。　　

青之驅：還好及時澄清了，影響範圍不算太大。　　

靈魂語者：你們想得太單純了，我覺得這傢伙是故意惡作劇的。　　

飛刀劍：三條消息間隔不到兩秒，是個手速很快的傢伙呢。　　

零下九度：他不是說相對位置，是絕對位置，這很有意思。　　

長河落日：你的意思是……這人可能是職業選手？　　

零下九度：對。　　

零下九度：普通網遊玩家一般會先說地圖名稱，再說附近的明顯地標吧，那位置不是有座古城嗎？　　

22：58　　

流雲：我剛剛問過藍團了。　　

＝＝＝轉發多條消息＝＝＝　　

流雲：藍團你們那邊情況怎樣啦？查出是誰了沒有？

藍橋春雪：沒這麼快。　　

藍橋春雪：不知道你們有沒有發現一點。我們發現BOSS，一般是躲起來殺，尤其是你有能力拉穩仇恨的時候。主動在世界頻道發這種消息，其實很可疑。

流雲：附近有埋伏嗎？　　

藍橋春雪：我一開始也懷疑有埋伏，所以帶了兩支菁英小隊過去，結果根本沒有，只有一些同樣被騙過去的玩家。🙃　　

流雲：好討厭喔，他到底想幹嘛？😫　　

＝＝＝轉發結束＝＝＝　　

23：00　　

昧光：邪惡的巫妖領主本週還沒刷新過，今天已經星期六了，我覺得犯案者完美掌握了大家的期待心理。　　

誰不低頭：期待心理？　　

昧光：以前有過BOSS在星期日晚上才刷新第二次的紀錄，拖到零點還沒被打死，第三隻就沒成功刷出來。　　

包子入侵：小弟不錯嘛，連這麼細節的設定都知道！　　

昧光：誰是你小弟！　　

23：01　　

貝克克：總之──兇手就在我們中間！　　

千葉若離：200多個職業選手呢，從哪開始？　　

斬樓蘭：先從心髒4+2開始？

－－－　　

　　安文逸與喬一帆不禁對望一眼。　　

　　「隊長和魏琛前輩要我們早點睡，是這個原因嗎？」安文逸謹慎地開口。　

　　「這──」喬一帆蹙眉：「沒道理呀，聲東擊西？同時間有別的BOSS刷新嗎？」

　　「我看看。」安文逸也很好奇，只恨現在不能登上遊戲，他打開榮耀論壇的「神之領域」子板。

－－－　　

23：03　　

鸞輅音塵：不可能是我們隊長。［圖片：雷霆&義斬賽後聚餐 22:20］　

長河落日：不可能是副隊，他這時間都要準備睡覺了。　　

靈魂語者：也不可能是我們隊長，他手速哪有這麼快。😂　　

飛刀劍：打這幾行字，需要手速嗎？🤗　　

靈魂語者：我截圖了。［笑容逐漸消失.jpg］　　

木恩：隊長去洗澡了，剛把電腦借我用。［螢幕截圖］　　

【綠色桌面、縮小的榮耀主程式視窗、榮耀論壇分頁】　　

流雲：剩下葉隊和江副隊呢！　　

一葉之秋：這有什麼好猶豫的？我們副隊人這麼好，當然是葉修嫌疑比較大啊！　　

23：05　　

包子入侵：我覺得啊，這位兇手可能是有帶小弟的。　　

寒煙柔：帶小弟？？？　　

包子入侵：在世界頻道突然看到一句BOSS刷新，沒頭沒尾，誰會信？

寒煙柔：有道理。　　

包子入侵：後面跟著刷的幾個，可能就是他的同夥。　　

青之驅：我有個不太妙的想法。　　

青之驅：這位不僅是職業選手，還是有一定地位的職業選手。　　

唐三打：那就從各隊隊長開始猜吧。　　

鸞輅音塵：嗯？隊長？（望樓上）　　

唐三打：先說我不是。我押葉修。　　

貝克克：我也押葉修前輩！［星星眼.jpg］　　

一寸灰：我覺得可以先排除所有客場選手。我們興欣本輪是客場，截圖上的時間我們剛到飯店。只有隊長和魏琛前輩的房間有配備電腦，但是時間上也來不及。　　

唐三打：呼嘯客場。　　

韶光換：雖然興欣是客場，但我怎麼感覺就是他們。　　

冬蟲夏草：我也……　　

八音符：對不起魏隊，但是我也……　　

23：09

昧光：［螢幕截圖］　　

【本輪主場戰隊：輪迴、霸圖、三零一度、賀武……】　　

包子入侵：這幾隊的好漢們要先出來說話嗎？坦白從寬、抗拒從嚴哦！　

零下九度：……　　

長河落日：隊長不會做這麼卑鄙的事。

－－－

　　討論陷入膠著。喬一帆和安文逸各自看著手機，沒找到任何圍殺野圖BOSS的直播影片，倒是看到好幾個抱怨野圖BOSS刷新竟然是烏龍的帖子。回覆數甚至超過了本輪比賽的集中討論樓，本輪霸圖主場勝藍雨、輪回主場勝微草、三零一度主場勝皇風、神奇主場勝呼嘯、興欣客場勝賀武，都是很有話題性的賽事，硬是被這條烏龍刷新蓋過去了。網民總結的疑點，群裡其實已經討論得差不多，只差沒敢直接從職業選手開始猜而已。

　　安文逸點開一個標題為《[樹洞]以為污妖王刷新了，沒想到是場烏龍，氣死我了》的帖子，是個積分很高的用戶，看就知道是個被整崩潰的公會菁英。

　　「污妖王……」喬一帆看著三字有些發怔，安文逸解釋道：「你們訓練營出來的可能沒見過，這是網遊常見黑話，邪惡就是污的意思。」

　　喬一帆一語不發，不久，他撥通了高英杰的電話。

　　「一帆？」高英杰接起電話，聲音既是驚喜，又有點困惑。

　　「你用王隊的電腦，還用小號登遊戲，肯定也看到了大家對本輪比賽的討論。微草被輪回打敗，王隊也沒有守住擂台，不論是遊戲裡還是論壇上，鋪天蓋地的都在罵王隊，你心裡一定很難過吧。剛好看到有人說BOSS刷新，你想都沒想就截圖下來，覺得這可以有效轉移話題。你的分頁畫面有榮耀論壇，看來你原本是想發論壇的，只是你第一次做壞事，太緊張了，不小心就發到了我們群裡。」

　　「至於始作俑者是誰──你別笑啊，我最初也懷疑是我們隊長，但是他不可能不知道『污妖王』這個黑稱，韓隊肯定也知道，楊隊也是混過網遊的──這麼不接地氣的還能有誰？有句話說，最了解你的永遠是你的對手，輪迴這場，看起來是大比分贏了，其實攻下擂台一點也不輕鬆吧。和王隊直接交過手的周隊，想必也無法忍受這些偏頗的評論吧，他很努力把句子寫得長一點，只是忙中有錯，最後的表情符號，還是暴露了他不擅言辭的事實。孫翔前輩看到你發的截圖，以為真相被微草知道了，連忙也刷了一句撇清嫌疑。你們演得太精采了。」

　　「放心，我不會說出去的。好啦沒別的事，我掛斷了，晚安。」　

　　喬一帆掛斷電話後，長出了一口氣。身邊的安文逸已經摘下眼鏡，雙手手掌覆住眼睛──喬一帆知道他沒事，只是，長時間刷論壇，對近視眼是很大的負擔。

　　喬一帆走向房間裡的飲水機，倒了兩杯溫水，將其中一杯遞給安文逸。

　　「本來我還有點不踏實的。」安文逸接過水杯，忽然說。

　　「嗯？」

　　「就……不敢相信自己能贏，沒有真實感，覺得……好像還少了點什麼。」

　　「那現在你相信了嗎？我們興欣已經贏很多場了啊。」

　　「如果能多贏幾次，也許就能知道，前輩們的那種……呃，氣質？是怎麼回事了吧？」安文逸看著自己的手心，把拳頭捏緊，又鬆開。

　　「也許吧！」喬一帆看著手裡清澈透明的水杯：「其實今天我也想通了另外一件事。」

　　「哪一件事？」安文逸問他，但其實他心裡已經隱然有了個答案。

　　「就算輸了，好像也沒那麼可怕嘛。」　

　

　　　

Fin.　　

**Author's Note:**

> 因為你們有可愛的隊友和可敬的對手啊。


End file.
